El final del comienzo
by Vainilla47
Summary: No puede parar de pensar en sus ojos, su rostro, su sonrisa cuando cruzaban las miradas. No puede evitar sentirse feliz, al ver como sus labios se curvan hacia arriba. Si, sin duda, Maura era a quien amaba. Era hora de demostrar sus sentimientos verdaderos, de sincerarse y dejar que la verdad la dominé, de una vez por todas.
1. Chapter 1

**El final del principio. **

**Capítulo 1: **

Jane se despertó sobresaltada, otra pesadilla mas para la colección, aquel hombre era capaz de hacerle la vida imposible incluso estando muerto. Aquel hombre era el mismísimo Charles Hoyt.

Unas manos le empezaron a masajear la espalda, se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su sudoroso rostro, pero se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó al reconocer las manos y la voz que le susurraba que todo estaba bien. No era ella. Era Casey, y ella no quería compartir cama con aquel desconocido, porque a fin de cuentas es lo que era, llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse y parecía que no se conocían. Claro esta que Jane lo había querido, pero su ausencia hizo que se planteara cosas, cosas de las cuales nunca se había fijado. Nunca se hubiese planteado enamorarse de ella. Su mejor amiga. Una mujer inaccesible. Y es que, la mujer prefería mil veces a la rubia que la abrazara después de una pesadilla, que le susurrara que no pasaba nada, que a el en cualquier situación.  
Y si, se podía decir con seguridad, que la Detective Jane Rizzoli, estaba perdidamente enamorada de la Jefe en Medicina forense la Doctora Maura Isles.

-¿Jane?-preguntó Casey sacándola del trance en que se acababa de sumergirse-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? Si, si, estoy bien...fue solo una pesadilla-le dedicó una cansada sonrisa para que no se preocupara.

Casey beso uno de los hombros desnudos de Jane y se volvió a recostar apagando la luz. Tras unos segundos la detective hizo lo mismo, se tumbo en la cama dándole la espalda al militar, este le rodeo la cintura atrayéndola hacia el. Jane se puso a imaginar que era Maura quien le estaba abrazando y con ese último pensamiento, se volvió a quedar dormida.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin ningún otro sobresalto. A las 6:30 am sonó el despertador, este dejo de sonar cuando Jane lo tiro al suelo de un manotazo haciendo que se rompiera. Se levanto como pudo, hacia tiempo que no dormía bien y estaba muy cansada, se preparo la ropa y fue a la ducha para despejarse un poco, luego iría a casa Maura a desayunar como llevaba haciendo ya tiempo, se había convertido en costumbre, una rutina diaria. 

Sin despedirse de Casey, salió de su pequeño apartamento, subió al coche y puso rumbo a casa la doctora.  
No le dio tiempo ni a tocar el timbre, su madre salía hacía la cafetería.

-Buenos días, Ma-le dio un beso.

-Buenos días, Janie-sabia que llamarla así le molestaba pero ella la seguía llamándola así-Os he dejado preparado un poco de café y un par de tostadas-vio como a su hija se le iluminaban los ojos al escuchar la palabra, café- Me tengo que ir a trabajar, nos vemos.

-Gracias Ma, hasta luego-se despidieron y entró cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina- ¡Maura, ya estoy aquí! -Grito al mismo tiempo que llenaba dos tazas con café.

-Enseguida bajo- le respondió desde la primera planta. Jane sacó la mermelada de la nevera y se puso a untar una tostada y ponerle aceite en la otra.

-¡Date prisa, Maur, que se enfría el café!-volvió a gritar la morena.

No tenían prisa, no tenían ningún caso, solo papeleo que rellenar. Pero la morena se moría de ganas por ver a la rubia, el día anterior no se vieron apenas por la visita inesperada de Casey, "Me adelantaron el permiso y quería darte una sorpresa" fue la escusa que puso cuando apareció por comisaría la mañana pasada.

-Mira que eres impaciente, Jane- dijo Maura apareciendo en la cocina. Jane casi se atraganta con la tostada que comía. Se quedo boquiabierta al verla, no es que fuera provocativa, estaba hermosa. Llevaba puesto una falda de tubo negra, con la camisa por dentro de un tono rojo cereza y los tacones, benditos tacones, con ellos puestos parecía que sus piernas no tuviesen fin. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, sus tirabuzones caían libres sobre sus hombros. No llevaba apenas maquillaje, un poco de raya en los ojos y los labios, esos labios que deseaba tanto besar, estaban pintados de un rojo cereza a juego con la camisa. La detective empezó a sentir una fuerte oleada de calor en la parte baja de su abdomen, dejo de mirar el escote de su mejor amiga y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Wow- fue lo único que fue capaz de decir, inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior.

-Jane, cierra la boca- dijo mientras bebió un sorbo de su taza de café. Jane seguir sin reaccionar- ¿Que pasa? -Maura empezó a preocuparse, Jane no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. -¿Jane? ¿Que pasa? ¿No voy bien vestida? -después de decir esto fue a mirarse al espejo mas cercano. Jane salio de su burbuja y vio a Maura como iba de un lado para otro, empezó a reírse acción que no paso desapercibida para la otra mujer que se detuvo, giro sobre sus talones y se encaro con ella- ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes? -puso los brazos en jarra cosa que a Jane le pareció de lo mas sexy que podía haber en este mundo.

-De nada...- dijo intentando aguantar la risa- Hoy estas hermosa Maur- le dedico una sonrisa sincera que fue correspondida por otra de igual modo.

-Oh, gracias, Jane- se sonrojo. Cogió una tostada y le puso un poco de aceite- Aunque...-se fijo en sus ojeras y la cara de cansancio- no puedo decir lo mismo de ti...-mordió la tostada.

-¡Gracias! -dijo en tono irónico. Pero enseguida bajo la mirada a la taza de café, se había dado cuenta, es su mejor amiga, la conocía.- Me ocurre de todo, Maur...anoche volví a tener otra pesadilla...el regreso inesperado de Casey...-empezó a frotarse las palmas de las manos, como hacia siempre que estaba nerviosa.

-¿No te alegras de su regreso? -pregunto con miedo a la respuesta.

-Si...no...no lo sé, ahora mismo no estoy segura, anoche, cuando tuve la pesadilla me imagine a otra persona abrazándome, no a él- dijo y fijo su mirada en la de Maura- Y pienso, estoy segura, de que estoy enamorada de esa otra persona- seguían mirándose, silencio, después de eso hubo un incomodo silencio, Maura dejo de mirarla, agacho la cabeza.

-Jane...yo...-fue a contestar pero su móvil empezó a vibrar igual que el de Jane- Mierda- que inoportuno, pensó. -Isles. Vale, ahora nos vemos Frost- colgó y recogió las tazas del desayuno, mas tarde las fregaría.

-Rizzoli. Enseguida voy- colgó unos segundos después después de ella. Cogió su chaqueta y las del coche. Salio de la casa de la doctora en silencio. Maura salio detrás de ella y cerro con llave. 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

El trayecto hacia la escena del crimen fue en un total y absoluto silencio. Jane por su parte, no quitaba ojo a la carretera, Maura por la suya estaba pensativa observando el paisaje que pasaba por su ventana, alguna vez se miraban de reojo pero sin decir nada.

Una vez en la escena del crimen se separaron, Maura se dirigió a examinar el cuerpo y Jane fue donde Frost y Korsak la esperaban.

-¿Que tenemos?- pregunto al llegar a la altura de los dos detectives.

-Christina Anchovy, 25 años, de nacionalidad Británica- contesto leyendo su DNI- Estaba en Boston por una beca de estudios. Su novio Thomas, denuncio su desaparición anoche a las 22:47 al no ir a casa a cenar.

-¿Quien la encontró? ¿Algún testigo?- preguntó acercando-se al cadáver.

-La encontró aquella señora- Frost señaló a una mujer que tomaba su declaración con un policía- que salio a pasear a su perro. De momento no hay testigos, si alguien vio algo no hablara estando en el barrio que estamos- Jane se fijo más donde estaban, en las peores calles de Boston, por aquí te encontrabas un camello en cada esquina, una prostituta o gente tomando drogas.

-¿Un robo que salio mal? ¿Drogas? Todos conocemos las historias de este barrio con las drogas y los robos...

-Robo no fue, tiene el bolso con la cartera y el dinero, están las tarjetas de crédito, las llaves, aparentemente no parece que falte nada-dijo revisando la información que anteriormente había apuntado.

Maura se encontraba revisando el cadáver y anotando-lo todo en su cuaderno cuando llegaron los detectives, Korsak, Frost y Rizzoli.

-¿Causa de la muerta del "fiambre"? -dijo agachando-se a la altura de la forense.

-¡Jane! ¡No le llames así! ¡Son personas, sin vida pero personas! -le regaño, odiaba que llamase así a los cuerpos. Jane la miro y luego observó a la mujer sin vida que tenia enfrente- Mujer blanca, entre 20 y 25 años. La bala entró por la sien izquierda y salio por la derecha, murió al instante. Calibre 45- le entregó una bolsita con el casquillo de la bala. Jane rozo la mano de Maura al coger la prueba, se miraron y se quedaron así un par de segundos.

-Doctora Isles- dijo el paramédico para llamar la atención de las dos mujeres que se devoraban con la mirada- ¿Has terminado? Tengo que llevarme el cuerpo, pero si quieres puedo esperar...-la doctora se levanto, se aliso la falda y le negó al joven.

-No, ya he acabado, puede llevárselo- el joven le hizo una seña a su compañero que este se acercó con una camilla para proceder a llevarse el cadáver a la morgue.

-Maura Isles- dijo el joven de la camilla sonriendo. Se alegraba de ver a la mujer. Ella también sonreía.

-Larry- dijo mientras no dejaba de sonreír, el joven le guiño un ojo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para una detective que tenia el ceño fruncido sin entender lo que pasaba entre ellos dos. El joven subió el cuerpo a la camilla con la ayuda del paramédico. Jane, harta de la escenita de miraditas entre ellos dos, le dijo a la rubia que la esperaba en el coche, (que probablemente ella ni se entero) dicho esto Jane se marchó echa un manojo de celos y con mucha ira dentro.

-¿Que le ocurre a tu compañera?- pregunto el joven al darse cuenta de que la detective se había marchado. Maura le miraba con el ceño fruncido sin entender porque se lo preguntaba, así que, el joven continuó.- Que la detective se ha ido, se ha ido un poco...¿Molesta?- Maura se giro tan rápido como lo escuchó, buscando a la detective y en efecto, Rizzoli no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¡Mierda!- mascullo la rubia- Llevar el cuerpo a la morgue, Larry ya nos vemos- la doctora salio corriendo buscando a Jane- Frankie, has visto a tu hermana? -el mediano la miro levantando las cejas- Frankie, no estoy de broma, creo que la he cagado bastante con ella- hizo una mueca ante la atenta mirada del hombre.

-¿Cuando vais a dar el paso? ¡Parecéis pareja!- no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir hasta ver la cara de sorpresa de la rubia- Esto...perdón...se fue hacia el coche, muy enfadada...-miro con compasión a Maura porque sabia que se avecinaba tormenta, conocía muy bien a su hermana.

-¡Gracias Frankie!- Maura salió corriendo hacia el crow victoria de la detective.

-¡Suerte!- grito Frankie "La necesitaras" pensó.

Maura llego cansada por la carrera. Cuando llegó vio a la detective dentro del con el asiento recostado y con la música bastante alta. Maura entro y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, Jane al verla entrar bajo un poco el volumen. Ninguna dijo nada, hubo un silencio muy incomodo. Al cabo de unos minutos Jane decidió hablar.

-Siento haberme ido de ese modo, ya hablamos acabado y sentía que sobraba...-empezó a excusarse la detective pero la doctora la freno.

-No tiene que disculparte Jane, no debí lo personal con lo profesional...-Maura agacho la cabeza un poco avergonzada, a diferencia, Jane, a medida que Maura se explicaba y se disculpaba sus celos aumentaban.

-Maur, esta todo bien, tranquila, puedes coquetear y hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras y sin darme explicaciones...-Jane puso su mano en su muslo, esta al sentir la mano de Jane, se ruborizo y sonrió como una adolescente enamorada, y a fin de cuentas es lo que le ocurría- Venga, vamos, te invito a un café antes de que empieces la autopsia.

Una vez ya en la comisaría, Jane hizo lo que prometió fueron a la cafetería y ella pagaría los cafés.

-Buenos días-dijo Ángela depositando los cafés en la mesa que se habían sentado.

-Gracias- dijeron casi al unísono. Ángela no se quedó mucho mas hablando ya que a esas horas la cafetería estaba llena, todo policía necesitaba su café de la mañana.

Las tazas de café ya hacia un rato se habían acabado, pero ahí seguían, hablando, Maura le contó lo que tuvo con el chico de la camilla, Larry, Jane se alivio al saber que fue un rollo de una noche y que Maura no lo había vuelto a ver hasta ahora.  
El móvil de la detective vibro avisándola de un mensaje.

-Es Frost, tiene nuevas cosas sobre la victima...-leyó con pocas ganas de irse- Debo irme...

-Yo también me voy, me espera una autopsia que hacer- Jane sonrió, recogieron sus cosas, después de pagar fueron a los ascensores- ¿Nos vemos para comer?- le sonrió.

-Claro- le sonrió. Llegaron los ascensores y cada una se fue hacia su planta, sonriendo.

**Hola! Me da la sensación de que los capítulos son muy cortos, intentare hacerlos un poco mas largos, not problem :D **

**Cualquier comentario, sea bueno o malo es aceptado, y si os gustaría que apareciera algo en concreto o que hay cosas que no gustan, déjenmelo saber.**

**Un beso, Vainilla. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeey! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, me parece que este es un poco mas largo, pero que pasa es que en el Word me salen mas paginas y aquí se queda como muy corto :c **

**Contestando a la pregunta de Guest, intentare actualizar una vez por semana a no ser que tenga exámenes que es lo que me ocurre la semana que viene, aparte de que empiezan las fiestas de Enero en mi pueblo:D**

**Me encanta que cada vez me lea mas gente:D no duden en dejar comentarios de lo que os parece, cualquier critica es aceptada para una mejora de la historia. **

**Espero que os guste, Un beso, Vainilla. **

**Capitulo 3:**

Maura se encontraba en su despacho terminando de rellenar el informe del cual anteriormente había hecho la autopsia. Debía de ser ya la hora de comer porque sus tripas sonaban y cuando Jane entro cargando con una bolsa con comida y café, sus sospechas se confirmaron, ya era la hora de comer.

-Fui a por café y Ma me dijo que todavía no habías subido y decidí traerte algo de comer-dijo dejando la bolsa en el escritorio y sonriéndole.

Mientras la doctora disfrutaba de su comida, la detective se tumbo en el sofá, se encontraba realmente cansada, apenas dormía por culpa de las pesadillas...al tumbarse un suspiro salio de su boca, Maura se dio cuenta pero decidió dejarle un poco de espacio y que descansara. Poco a poco Jane se fue quedando dormida.

Cuando hubo terminado, se acercó lentamente al sofá y observo a una indefensa y dormida Jane.  
Maura cogió del brazo que tenia encima de la frente y lo levanto haciendo que ella gruñera.

-¿Sigues viva?-pregunto soltándole el brazo de golpe.

-No-se tapo la cara, Maura no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero Jane seguía tumbada y con la cara tapada y al final Maura acabo por reírse. Jane se sentó para dejarle sitio.- ¿Usted se esta riendo de mi, doctora?- pregunto subiendo y bajando las cejas muy rápido, cosa que hizo que la risa de Maura aumentara.

-Para nada, detective- intentaba aguantarse la risa, pero no podía, cada vez iba a mas.

-Querida, te va a salir urticaria- señaló su cuello. Cuando Maura estaba desprevenida, Jane aprovechó y se lanzó encima suya para empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

-Dios, Jane para-dijo como puedo- Para por favor, sabes que tengo muchas cosquillas, Jane por favor- decía Maura llorando por la risa.

Después de un rato de sufrimiento y suplicas de Maura, Jane decidió parar.

-¡Gracias!-le dijo cuando estuvo libre de sus manos por su cuerpo, cada una volvió a su posición de antes, ya que por la guerra de cosquillas Jane había acabado encima suya.

Después de tranquilizarse y de comentar sobre hallazgos sobre el caso, a Jane se le cambio su cara por una mas seria. Necesitaba a su amiga. Necesitaba contárselo. Además, les quedaba la charla de la mañana que no pudieron terminar.

-¿Que ocurre Jane?- Maura le había notado el cambio de expresión, realmente la conocía.

-No lo sé, solo se que no me alegro, que digamos, del regreso de Casey- bajo su mirada en busca de sus dedos para ponerse a juguetear con ellos- Ya no siento lo mismo que sienta antes por el, ahora todo eso lo siento por otra persona, Maur...

-Escucha Jane- le cogió de las manos para que las dejara quietas.- Mírame- le pidió, esta no tardo en levantar la mirada - Lo de Casey tiene solución, habla esta noche con el, explícaselo como me lo estas diciendo a mi, te entenderá. Y lo otro...dile a esa afortunada persona lo que sientes, arriésgate, no vas a perder nada. A lo mejor te sorprendes y a esa persona también le gustas...-ahora era su momento, el de agachar la mirada y ponerse a jugar con su anillo, lo hacia siempre en las situaciones que se sentía nerviosa.

-Maur, no creo que a esa persona le guste, es diferente.- soltó el agarre de sus manos con la doctora y se recostó un poco en el sofá. "Eres única, Maur" pensó.

-Cabezota, como todos dices, los polos opuestos se atraen, y en cierto modo es verdad. A si que, te cuesta mucho arriesgarte? -se levanto y fue hacia su escritorio a por el café.

-¡Joder! Y a ti tanto te cuesta darte cuenta que todo esto que siento es por ti? Que siempre busco una escusa para bajar a verte? No te das cuenta? -Jane no supo en que preciso momento empezó a hablar y a declararse, solo se dio cuenta de que Maura se había tensado y estaba girando sobre sus talones, Jane de un salto de levanto del sofá.

-Y una buena detective como tu, como puede ser tan ciega y no darte cuenta de nada? Que crees, que me visto así-la miró y señalo con sus manos su ropa- para los cadáveres? Para Stanlee? No, Jane, no.

-Maura...-si se ponía a pensar, algo de razón podía tener, aparte, de todas las indirectas que se mandaban las dos, pero no se daba cuenta.

-De Maura nada, me canse de esperar, de esperar a que te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti, al principio creía que era solo amistad, ya que yo no sabia lo que era tener una mejor amiga, pero luego me di cuenta de que no era así.

-Maura...

-Mis relaciones con hombres no funcionaban por una sola razón, ninguno era como tu...-Maura no dejaba de hablar, necesitaba sacar todo lo que llevada guardando desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-¡Maura! -Jane la llamo por una última vez. Su sonrisa era grande al ver como reacciono la otra mujer.

-¿¡Que!? - dijo al final ya harta de que solo dijera su nombre y nada mas.

-Una de las cosas que mas adoro de ti es cuando te pones en modo "Google talk" pero, puedes callarte un momento y escucharme?- Maura asintió, se acercó un poco a ella y continuo hablando- Esto...no se cuando empecé a sentir esto por ti, como tu has dicho, creía que era amistad pero me di cuenta de que no era así, que me ponía súper celosa cuando te veía con algún hombre, solo tienes que acordarte de como he reaccionado esta mañana con el chico este, ¿Larry? - se sonrojo un poco al decirlo- Todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas, siempre que bajo aquí, me pierdo en tus piernas, en tu ojos o simplemente me quedo mirando tus labios, esos que deseo tanto probar...-se notaba emoción en la voz de Jane al hablar de su mejor amiga. Maura no dejaba de sonrojarse, no sabia que se fijaba en esas cosas.- Y ya cuando sonríes...-no pudo evitar que sonriera, como su fuera un bostezo, Maura también sonrió. Jane dio un paso mas hacia ella, que esta la imito. Estaban a un par de centímetros, si levantaban la mano se podían tocar.

-Me encanta que te emociones cuando hablas de mi- Sonrió al ver como Jane se sonrojaba y agachaba la cabeza, Maura la abrazo por el cuello y le levanto la barbilla. Jane la rodeo por la cintura.  
Las dos cerraron los ojos al sentir el contacto de los labios de la otra y disfrutar mejor del momento. Se sentían en el paraíso. Estaban donde deseaban estar, abrazadas a la persona que querían. Se separaron un poco en busca de oxigeno, pero no dejaron de mirarse y sonreír, querían más, Jane la sentó encima del escritorio, los besos eras urgentes, Maura le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas para atraerla más hacia ella y así profundizando mas los besos. Maura rozo los labios le Jane con su lengua pidiéndole permiso para entrar, ella no se lo impidió y empezó una guerra de lenguas. La rubia le mordió el labio y la morena gemio.

-Jane...-dijo Maura entre gemidos, Jane no contesto, estaba demasiado concentrada en su cuello y en la posible marca que dejaría.- Jane...-repitió- Tu...tu teléfono esta sonando...

-Deja que suene, es Ma...- dijo Jane succionándole el cuello, definitivamente le había había hecho un chupetón.

-Cojelo, puede ser importante- se separo un poco de Jane que esta bufo de frustración. Maura sonreía por el comportamiento de su detective.

-Rizzoli- contesto con desgana.

-¿Que maneras son esas de contestar a tu madre? Jane Clemen...

-¿¡Que querías, Ma!?-le corto rápido, odiaba que le llamasen por su nombre completo.- Estoy ocupada...-esta miro a Maura, la cual se estaba mordiéndose el labio provocándola.

-¿Todavía no te has tomado tu segundo café? Bueno, por lo que te llamaba, como ya sabrás, este domingo es el cumpleaños de tu hermano Frankie-Jane escuchaba a desgana quería que la conversación acabara cuanto antes, y tener a Maura enfrente tentándola no ayudaba.

-¿Y? Vamos Ma, dilo, como te he dicho estoy ocupada- Jane se sentó en el sofá, y Maura quería 'jugar', se acercó poco a poco y se sentó sobre ella, Jane se quedó parada, sin respirar, en los ojos de Maura se notaba una pizca de deseo, cuando noto sus manos recorrerle el abdomen y los costados sabia que iba a pasarlo mal.

-Que impaciente Janie, he pensado que podríamos hacer una comida familiar, y claro esta, Maura esta totalmente invitada, es una mas de la familia...-Jane había perdido el hilo de la conversación cuando noto los labios de la rubia en su cuello, succionándolo, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo, poco a poco fue subiendo sus besos hasta darle un cerca de la comisura de sus labios, siguió dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a su oreja y pendiéndola, le calmo el dolor del mordisco con su lengua, Jane ante ese gesto no puedo evitar gemir de placer, cuando se acordó que estaba al teléfono con su madre, se tapo enseguida la boca y esperaba que esta no la hubiese dado cuenta.- ¿Jane?¿Que haces? - "Mierda" pensó, la había escuchado y eso significaba que iban a tener una conversación un poco incomoda.

-Ma, te he dicho que estaba ocupada- Maura ya cansada le cogió el teléfono a Jane.

-Ángela, te prometo que Jane te llamara después- Y colgó. Jane abrió los ojos como platos, estaba incrédula, no conocía esa faceta de Maura, y le gustaba.- Vamos Jane, no me mires así, tanto tu como yo quería que esta conversación terminara ya, se que después me arrepentiré de esto pero, ahora...por donde íbamos?- Maura le beso en los labios, al principio Jane no reacciono pero luego tumbo a la doctora en el sofá, quedando Maura abajo y Jane arriba.

-Estaba hablando con mi madre, y tu, sexy doctora, no dejaba de tentarme, y eso se merece un castigo- Jane mordió el labio inferior de la rubia mientras que con una de sus rodillas le acariciaba su parte íntima.

-¿Y que castigo me vas a poner, detective?- Maura le seguía el juego, esta le cogió del culo y la atrajo mas a ella.

-Ya veré señorita, en cualquier momento se me puede ocurrir algo...y no lo pasaras bien...-le guiñó un ojo. Maura la beso para ver si de esta manera se callaba de una vez.

-Chica, no callas, luego dices de mi.

Siguieron en esa posición durante unos minutos, basándose, amándose, todo lo que llevaban tiempo queriendo hacer, probar los labios de la otra. Sentirse una.  
Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que la morena se sobresaltara y se acabara cayendo al suelo, provocando la risa de ambas.

-¿Maura?- pregunto Susie- Te traigo los resultados de balística- Maura le susurro a Jane que se levantara, ya que todavía estaba en el suelo, se levanto con la ayuda de la doctora y se re arreglaron un poco.

-Voy- fue hasta la puerta, quito el cerrojo y la abrió dejando que Susie entrara. Susie se sorprendió al ver a Jane, pero al darse cuenta de los labios rojos de la detective y la marca en el cuello de la doctora, sonrió "Por fin han dado el paso" pensó.

-Hola Jane.-dijo entregándole a Maura la carpeta con los resultado.

-Hola Susie- saludo Jane un poco avergonzada.- Maura, nos vemos luego, mas tarde me dices los resultados- sin que Susie se diera cuenta le guiño el ojo.

-Nos vemos mas tarde- sonrió como una niña pequeña a la que le acaban de dar un caramelo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar...espero que os compense con el capítulo *guiño guiño codazo codazo*  
Espero los comentarios.**

**Besos con sabor a Vainilla.**

**Capítulo 4:**

El caso no les llevo mas que un día para resolverlo, resultó que la víctima le debía una gran suma de dinero a un importante camello y este la mato así cobrándose la deuda, dinero por vida. El resto de la semana paso sin ningún caso más, solo papeleo y mas papeleo.

Durante todo este tiempo las chicas apenas se pudieron ver, un par de escapadas a la hora de comer, o alguna noche dormir acurrucadas en casa de la morena.  
Jane estaba acabando de firmar unos informes cuando lo escucho, sabia que era ella, su taconeo era peculiar, se le escapo una sonrisa tímida. Cuando Maura llego hasta la mesa de Jane, se le acerco a la oreja y se la mordió, provocando de la morena saltara de la silla.

-Maura! Nos pueden...-miro a su alrededor, estaban sola, se puso a pensar en el momento que se quedo sola en la planta-...ver.

-¿Quien nos va a ver? ¿Casper?- Jane alzo una ceja. Maura acababa de ser irónica, mucho tiempo pasaba con ella, estaba cogiendo hasta sus costumbres. La detective rodeo la cintura de la doctora con sus largos brazos, esta le correspondió cogiéndose a su cuello. Harta de la distancia que las separaba, Jane la atrajo mas a ella y la beso, saboreando su boca, jugando a una guerra de espadas pero con lenguas. Cuando ya necesitaban separarse en busca de oxígeno, Maura decidió preguntarle, era el motivo por el que había subido. - Cariño...una pregunta...

-Dime- dijo sentándose en su silla mientras tiraba de la rubia para sentarla encima de ella.

-¿Hablaste con Casey? ¿Sobre lo nuestro? - Maura se mordió el labio nerviosa, no sabia porque lo estaba, ella sabia que Jane la amaba a ella.

-A medias -Ante la cara de confusión de la doctora continuo- Le mande un mensaje para quedar y hablar con el, pero esta semana como ya sabes he estado ocupada con el papelo, tenía pensado invitarlo esta noche a casa y hablar con el...

-Bueno, pues cuanto antes se lo digas y acabes de hablar con el -le beso el cuello, lamiendolo hasta llegar a sus labios- antes estaremos a solas..-le guiño un ojo mientras le mordía y estiraba el labio inferior. Salio un ronco gemido de la garganta de la morena, cogió a la rubia y la sentó a horcajadas, enseguida ataco su cuello, mordiéndolo, dejándole una pequeña marca. Escucharon unas voces procedentes del pasillo, Jane la beso por última vez, poniéndose de pie, Maura se arreglo un poco el pelo y se recolocó la falda, Jane simplemente sonreía con el labio atrapado entre sus dientes. La doctora sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No puedes decir que Mazinger Z es la mejor serie del mundo porque claro esta que la mejor serie es Dragon Ball Z- protesto Frost, al parecer el y Frankie estaba discutiendo por ver que era mejor.

-Dragon Ball Z carece de sentido, como unos hombres van a tener súper poderes y volar? -Frankie defendía sus dibujos de la infancia.

-Como si tuviese mucho sentido unos críos metidos dentro robots combatiendo entre ellos- dijo Frost sentándose en su silla.

-Chicos - dijo Maura, haciendo que los chicos se percataran de la presencia de las dos mujeres-si os doy mi opinión, ni Mazinger Z ni Dragon Ball Z, la mejor serie es y sera Pokemon...- Todos se giraron sorprendidos, no se imaginaban que la doctora mirase ese tipo de series- Vamos, sabéis que llevo razón...

-No habíamos caído en la cuenta de Pokemon- Frost miro a Frankie sorprendido, asistiendo a la respuesta de Isles, tenía razón. - Realmente tienes razón... la mejor sin duda fue Pokemon- Maura sonrió victoriosa.

-No sabia que tu vieras todo eso..-seguia pensando Jane, que todo este rato había estado callada.

-Si bueno...una de mis niñeras de pequeña me lo ponía siempre cuando salia de clase y al final me enganchaba y lo miraba siempre- sonrió al recordar a aquella niñera, era de las pocas que le había caído bien todo ese tiempo. Jane sonrió, cada día la sorprendía más, con cualquier cosa nueva que hacía que se enamorada más de ella.

-Maura, tienes algo rojo en el cuello- le señalo con el dedo Frost, haciendo que Jane se girara de inmediato a ver el cuello de la rubia. En efecto, le acababa de hacer un chupetón.

-Eso es lo que me parece..? Un chupetón?-pregunto el mediano de los Rizzoli levantando una ceja.- Maura no sabia que tenías pareja...¿Quien es?- sonreía con picardía, era igual que su madre, igual de cotilla que Angela, querían saberlo todo de todos.

-Eso Maura, quien es el afortunado..-dijo Jane provocándola, llevándose una mirada asesina de la rubia. Frankie y Frost se miraron como que no comprendía, los dos creían que era Jane la que le había echo el chupetón a Maura, pero parecía que no...

-No es nadie. -dijo secamente mirando a su novia, luego se enteraría se dijo para si misma.- ¿No me necesitáis más por aquí, no?- sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los presentes, se despidió y se fue.

-Mierda. -Fue lo único que Jane dijo. Los chicos seguían sin entender nada. Jane tuvo la necesidad de salir corriendo detrás suya, pero era mejor esperar a que se le pasase un poco el mosqueo, tampoco quería empezar una discusión tonta, esperaría un poco y luego bajaría.

Estaba ya bastante harta de rellenar tanto informe, odiaba cuando no había nada que investigar, estar todo el día sentada, sin hacer prácticamente nada útil, a ella lo que le gustaba era la acción, estar por las calles, ir detrás de algún delincuente, sentir la adrenalina del momento, y sin duda alguna, rellenar informes no le daba la adrenalina que ella buscaba. Miro el reloj de la pantalla del ordenador, era casi la hora de irse a casa, ¿En que momento el tiempo había ido tan rápido? Pensó. Decidió por ella misma que la jornada de hoy había finalizado, para ella y para los chicos, como a Maura todavía le quedaba una hora para marcharse, bajaría y entonces, se irían a casa de la rubia.

-Chicos, no tenemos nada que hacer y esto es muy aburrido así que...-dio un par de palmadas- vámonos ya a casa, descansen, hasta mañana- tras decir esto y recoger sus cosas se fue en busca de su rubia.

Se sorprendió al bajar y ver las luces del despacho apagadas, reviso el móvil por si tenía algún mensaje diciendole si se había ido a casa, pero nada. Buscó a Susie que se encontraba en la sala diáfana al despacho, en el laboratorio, analizando alguna prueba, se encontraba concentrada en su trabajo y no se percató de su presencia, dio un par de golpecitos en el cristal para llamar su atención, la saludó con la cabeza, Jane esperó a que saliera, poca veces había entrado allí, pero no lo quería repetir, por que el par de veces que había estado allí, apuntó estuvo de romper algo.

-Hola Jane- se quitó los guantes con un sonoro chasquido, a continuación, fue al fregadero quitándose así cualquier resto del líquido ámbar con el que estaba trabajando.

-Hola Susie, ¿Maura se a ido ya?

-Si, hace como una hora aproximadamente que se marchó- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vaya- frunció el ceño- venía a buscarla para buscarla, me tocara irme sola- sonrió- hasta mañana.

-Adiós- se despidieron con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una vez en el coche, Jane le mando un par de mensajes a Maura, diciéndole que iba para casa y que porque no la había esperado, pero nada, no recibió ninguna respuesta. También la llamo pero nada, empezaba a preocuparse, lanzó el móvil al asiento de al lado y encendió el motor. Luces apagadas, igual que antes, la detective empezaba a preocuparse bastante, que no contestará a las llamadas y las luces de casa apagadas no le daba muy buena espina.

-Perfecto, que buen día he elegido para dejarme las llaves en casa...-maldijo en voz alta al ver que no llevaba las llaves.

Pulso varias veces el timbre, nada, parecía que no había nadie, y no le respondía a las llamadas, cada vez su preocupación aumentaba. Entonces lo escuchó, escuchó como metían unas llaves en la cerradura y eran giradas, a continuación la puerta era abierta. Y ahí estaba Maura parada, con una de las camisas de la detective, que le cubrían no mucho más del muslo, entre sus dedos sostenía una copa de vino, la cual la movía sensualmente, en ese momento Jane se olvido completamente del enfado y la preocupación, no podía quitar la vista del labio que Maura se estaba mordiendo, de una gran zancada, Jane termino enfrente de ella, cogiéndola por la cintura, la pegó todo lo que pudo contra ella y beso sus labios con fuerza, empujó a la rubia dentro, cerrando de una patada la puerta, la detective soltó la cintura de la rubia para por quitarse la americana, también se quita la camisa, quedando así con la interior, volvió a besarla, Maura se acercó a la encimera dejando así la copa. Se quitó las botas para estar a mejor altura para la rubia, que esta estaba jugando con su cuello, mordiéndolo, succionándolo, susurrándole cosas, que hacía que la temperatura de Jane aumentara. Un gemido salio de lo mas profundo de la garganta de ella al recorrer con sus manos frías las piernas de la rubia, llegando hasta su trasero, lo apretaba mientras lo levantaba para que Maura subiera encima de ella rodeándola con sus firmes piernas. Entre besos y caricias Jane la sentó encima la encimera, colocándose ella entre las piernas, teniendo una mejor accesibilidad a su sexo. Siguieron besándose, la rubia bajo sus manos hasta el cinturón del vaquero, lo desabrochó, hizo lo mismo con el botón y la cremallera, le bajo los pantalones todo lo que pudo, ya que desde esa posición no podía hacer mucha cosa, porque la rubia estaba acorralada por los largos y fuertes brazos de la morena. Jane se despojó de los pantalones, quedando en igual de condiciones, mirándose a los ojos, la detective empezó a quitar los botones, uno a uno, lentamente, haciendose derrogar. La camisa blanca cayó en algún lugar de la sala, Jane se sorprendió de que no llevara sujetador, sonrió admirando el monumento que tenía delante, le beso el cuello, bajo hasta sus pechos, jugando con sus pezones, la rubia tiró ligeramente del cabello de la morena, una vez vio que los pezones de la rubia ya estaban erectos, sonrió, miro como tenía la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás presa del placer, le cogió de la barbilla y la besó, pero esta vez los besos eran delicados, llenos de ternura y amor, la separó un poco, la miro a los ojos, y la doctora asintió, no hacían falta palabras, con la mirada se entendía.

-¡Jane!- gritó Maura entre gemidos, los dedos de Jane entraban y salían dentro de ella, cada vez con mas fuerza, alternaba dos, tres dedos y con el pulgar le estimulaba el clítoris- Oh si!- Rizzoli sonreía por las caras de placer de Isles, sonreía por los gemidos, eran música para sus oídos, le gustaba la sensación de saber hacer llegar al orgasmo a la mujer que amaba, y ella, estaba apunto de llegar, la bola de fuego de su interior estallaría.

-Vamos Maur, ya casi llegas- le susurro en la oreja, haciendo que se mordiera el labio inferior, Jane la beso antes de posicionar su cabeza entre sus piernas, sustituyendo así su lengua por los dedos, empezó con lamidas lentas y largas, probándola, saboreándola, Maura tenía los ojos muy abiertos, le sorprendió la acción que tuvo la mujer que ahora estaba entre sus piernas.

Maura llegó al tal esperado orgasmo, derramando todo su flujo en la boca de Jane, esta lo saboreó, se puso de pie, se limpio un poco la comisura de los labios con la mano y beso a la mujer que tenía enfrente, la ojiverde gruñó al saborearse a ella misma en la boca de la detective, pero al segundo sonrió, le gustaba esa sensación única.

-Te quiero- dijo la rubia sobre los labios de la morena.

-Yo también te quiero.

Volvieron a besarse, con el mismo frenesí que al principio, Jane volvió a coger a Maura de la cintura, volviendo a enroscar sus piernas en la cintura, Jane las guió al piso de arriba, donde esta la habitación de Maura, allí harían el segundo asalto, y tal vez un tercer y cuarto.


	5. Chapter 5

Los fuertes rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, clavándose en sus ojos verde avellana, se intentó levantar pero tenía un peso muerto en su pecho, miró y sonrió al ver toda una cabellera de rizos negro azabache esparcidos por todo su pecho, la cara de Jane estaba completamente relajada, un par de mechones le caían por la cara, con un suave roce Maura se los aparto, sonriendo cuando arrugo la nariz por el contacto de sus dedos, inconscientemente la rubia se puso a jugar con ellos.

-Mm... ¿Cuando rato llevas observándome? -dijo con la voz más ronca de lo normal, levantó un poco la cabeza y la observó, con la mano que tenía en la cintura de la rubia, le acarició la mejilla./p

-Buenos días- le beso la frente- no mucho, hace poco que me he despertado, pero me encanta lo que veo, eres hermosa- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, Jane escondió su cabeza en su cuello, inspirando su olor, para acto seguido subirse a horcajadas, para lanzarse a sus labios, besándolos con pasión.

-Buenos días cariño.- siguieron besándose por un largo rato hasta que la rubia la aparto ligeramente.

-Tenemos que ir a preparar la comida con Casey...- Jane refunfuñó al escuchar el nombre del que era su novio, pero pronto sería su ex pareja.

-Vale, vamos a mi apartamento...- le dio un corto beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama, sin importarle lo mas mínimo su desnudez, cogió su ropa y fue al baño, mientras Maura se dejó caer en la cama, sonrió como una niña pequeña al recordar lo de anoche, se tapó la cara con la almohada para ahogar el grito de felicidad. Se levantó y entró en su armario para elegir la ropa, se preparó unos pantalones negro ajustados con una camisa blanca, prefirió calzar unos zapatos cómodos, unos botines sin tacón, también decidió no ponerse nada de maquillaje.

Una vez estuvieron las dos arregladas, pasaron por el supermercado a por un par de cosas que les faltaba para la comida y luego ya se fueron al apartamento de la morena.

Habían quedado con Casey a las dos y media para comer y tan solo eran las once y media del medio día, y la rubia quería aprovechar el tiempo, fue hasta donde se encontraba la otra mujer, sentada en el sofá con una Blue Moon fría entre sus dedos, se puso entre sus piernas, haciendo que Jane se abriera mas, le cogió la cerveza y la dejo en la mesa de enfrente el sofá, la miró a los ojos y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, lentamente, botón a botón, sonrió al ver como la morena atrapaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes, cuando tan solo le quedaban un botón por quitar, se acercó y la besó, estirándole del labio que antes ella mordía.

-Me voy a dar una ducha, puedes apompañarme...- dijo camino del baño, lanzándole la camisa a la cara de la detective. Esta tardó un par de segundo en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo salió corriendo en busca de la rubia, abrazándola por la espalda, besándole el cuello, Maura reía alegremente, contagiando así a Jane, la ropa volaba entre risas, caricias y besos, en tan solo cinco minutos la casa estaba llena de ropa esparcida por todos lados. El pequeño apartamento estaba en silencio, tan solo se escuchaban las risas, de las mujeres, y el grifo de la ducha. Cuando el agua estuvo lo suficientemente caliente entraron en ella, la rubia gimió al notar la pared fría al chocar contra su espalda, estaba acorralada, entre sus brazos y la pared, empezó a besarle el cuello, jugando con el, Jane sabía lo sensible que la rubia era a los besos en el cuello, era como su punto débil, un gemido inesperado salió de lo mas profundo de su garganta, mordiendo así mas fuerte a la rubia, dejándole una marca, y es que, Maura le había penetrado con dos dedos sin previo aviso, aprovechando que la morena era más alta, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro, teniendo así un poco de estabilidad, inconscientemente abrió más las piernas, así Maura tenia mayor acceso a su sexo. Dentro, fuera, izquierda, derecha, moviendo los dedos, estaba ya casi que tocando el orgasmo. Maura la sujeto con el otro brazo, porque creía que Jane, después del orgasmo iba a caerse al suelo, sonrió al ver su cara de satisfacción. No tardó más de unos segundos en recomponerse, ya que enseguida se arrodilló al suelo, poniéndose enfrente de la rubia, las dos sonrieron, sabía perfectamente lo que venia a continuación, apoyó una mano en la pared, y la otra en la cabeza de Jane, cogiéndole y es tirándole levemente del pelo, tenía una pierna por encima de su hombro.

-Oh si, Jane- gritaba Maura, si el paraíso no era tener a la mujer que amaba entre sus piernas, no sabía que era realmente.

-Vamos cariño, un poco más...- dijo Jane desde abajo, haciendo que la escitación de la rubia aumentara. Jane alternaba las entradas en ella, combinaba las lamidas lentas y largas con unas más rápidas y cortas, además, con el pulgar le masajeaba el clítoris.

-Jane!- gritó una última vez y se vino, se corrió en su boca, Jane sacó la cabeza de su sexo, lamiéndose los labio, para acto seguido besar a la rubia, pero estaba vez lo hizo lentamente, queriendo inmortalizar ese momento.

Jane le pasó el champú del pelo, enjabonandose la una a la otra, en ningún momento dejaron de besarse o reír, parecían unas adolescentes de las cuales acababan de descubrir lo que era el sexo.

La primera en salir de la ducha fue la detective, alegando que tenía que terminar de hacer la comida ya que era ya casi la una del medio día, no sabía en que preciso momento los relojes decidieron ir más rápido de lo normal.

Jane iba de un lado de la cocina a otro, no se estaba complicando la vida para cocinar, Casey ya sabía ese no era uno de los puntos fuertes de la detective. Decidió hacer unos macarrones con salsa boloñesa, lo tenía todo listo, solo faltaba que acabaran de hervirse la pasta y que ella se cambiará. Cuando se disponía a ir a la habitación a vestirse, escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Hola Jane- dijo Casey al entrar y verla en el pequeño pasillo. "Mierda" gruñó la morena.

-Casey? Que haces aquí, no habíamos quedado..-miro el reloj- ..dentro de una hora?

-Creí que necesitarías ayuda para hacer la comida- dijo acercándose y cogiéndola de la cintura para besarla, pero Jane se apartó- ¿Pasa algo?

-No es el momento, tenemos que hablar, para eso te hemos citado para comer...-dijo separándolo.

-¿Hemos? Hay alguien más en...-no llegó a terminar la frase al aparecer Maura por el pasillo vistiendo solamente con una toalla enroscada en su cuerpo con el pelo suelto y mojado.

-Jane viste mis...-se le ahogaron las palabras, miro a Jane, luego a Casey, y otra vez a Jane sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Jane, puedes explicar que esta pasando aquí?

-Esto...Casey...para lo que te habíamos citado...

-Lo que Jane intenta decirte es..-intento decir Maura, pero se callo al ver la mirada de Casey. El hombre ahí parado empezó a moverse nervioso por la sala, tocándose el pelo. Jane se acerco a Maura y le susurro que se lo dejara a ella, que ella hablaba con el. Jane empezó a contarlo.

-Entonces, me estas diciendo que me dejas? Que me has engañado, y con una mujer? Con esta? Tu mejor amiga?- al decir estas ultimas palabras dibujo una comillas en el aire-

-Lo siento...-Maura se retiró para vestirse, quería apoyarla, porque ella también estaba metida en todo eso, había ayudado a ser infiel a su pareja, pero no lo podía hacer estando medio desnuda, se vistió lo mas rápido posible, pero cuando se estaba calzando escucho un portazo y al segundo Jane que entraba sentándose a su lado.- Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso, y que no ha salido nada como habíamos planeado- se dejó caer en la cama.

-Cariño, no pasa nada, ahora ya no estas con el, ahora ya podemos estas juntas- dijo tumbándose a su acariciándole la mejilla, le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó- Vamos levanta, vamos a comer que me muero de hambre.

Poniendo la mesa, Jane abrazo a Maura por la espalda, dándole un beso, susurrándole lo mucho que la amaba, y le daba las gracias por estar ahí siempre, la rubia se dio la vuelta en tus brazos y la beso con ternura, susurrándole en los labios que ella también la amaba.

* * *

**Heey! he tenido un par de problemas para subir y editar el capitulo, y saben si aparece algo extraño me avisan y lo arreglo:) **

**Este fic no tendra muchos mas capitulos...pero seguire escribiendo fics :) **

**Todos los comentarios sean buenos o malos son aceptados, nos vemos pronto.**

**Besos con sabor a vainilla.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Maura ya lo tenía todo casi preparado, solo faltaba ultimar los últimos retoques para su primera cita con su chica, porque eran pareja, no oficialmente porque no lo sabían sus familias pero lo estaban.  
Jane todavía no sabía nada sobre la cita, era todo sorpresa y la rubia se moría de ganas por decírselo.

-Buenos días cariño- dijo Jane entrando en su despacho, Maura hablaba por teléfono así que esperó a que finalizara la llamada.

-Muchísima gracias Joe! Después nos vemos- tras decir esto, colgó- Buenos días- se acercó a la morena y le dio un beso.

-¿Hablabas con Joe? ¿El del Dirty?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-El mismo, me esta ayudando con nuestro plan de esta noche.

-¿Nuestro? ¿Que plan, doctora?- Maura sonrió.

-A la sorpresa de esta noche, así que tienes que estar en mi casa a las siete. -le dio otro beso y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá.

-¿Como una cita?- en las palabras de Jane se podía notar cierta emoción. Iban a tener una cita. La primera cita con su novia.

-Sí- Maura sonrió y la besó, lengua contra lengua iniciando una guerra de la cual no habían ni perdedores si vencedores.

-¿Y que es lo que me tienes preparado?- preguntó la morena una vez se despegó de los labios de la rubia.

-Es una sorpresa, y estoy segura de que te va a encantar- sonrió satisfecha- Tú solo estate en mi casa a las siete y lo sabrás todo.

-Okey, okey. No me quieres decir nada- se levantó fingiendo enfado, Maura se reía por lo bajo, sin que la viera o escuchara. Abrió la puerta, y antes de salir se giró hacia ella- A las siete estoy en tu casa, estate lista- le guiñó un ojo y se fue.  
Maura espero a que Jane desapareciera por la puerta de la planta para volver a levantarse y coger el móvil, todavía le quedaban un par de llamadas que atender.

A las cuatro de la tarde ya lo tenía todo organizado, solo le faltaba arreglarse ella, así que, recogió todas sus cosas y se fue a su casa.

Y la gran pregunta de Maura Isles, ¿Y que me pongo? A la rubia nunca le costó decidir que vestir para alguna gala, trabajo o cita con cualquier persona, pero Jane no era solo una persona, era su persona, su novia, con quien quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Parada delante del armario, con una toalla al rededor de su cuerpo y otra enroscada en el pelo, miró el reloj que marcaba las 05:24pm. Miró por última vez el enorme armario que tenía y sonrió, divisando una camisa verde a juego con sus ojos y los pantalones pitillo blanco. También eligió un nuevo conjunto de lencería azul, la ocasión lo merecía. Dejó caer la toalla al suelo y comenzó a vestirse.

Jane por otro lado no tuvo tan difícil, iba con una idea clara de lo que vestiría, su conjunto preferido de ropa interior negra de lencería, una camisa blanca un poco ancha que mas tarde pillaría con los vaqueros oscuros, que según Angela le hacían un buen culo. Decidió calzar las converse negras, ya que no sabía donde iban a ir.

Cuando estacionó su coche enfrente de la gran casa, encendió la pantalla de su IPhone, llegaba cinco minutos antes, cuando se trataba de Maura, Jane siempre era puntual, incluso a veces llegaba antes de tiempo.

La puerta se abrió y una radiante Maura la recibió, la detective no podía entender como ella siempre parecida salida de una revista de modelos, siempre con todo perfectamente combinado.

-Pasa- se apartó para dejarla entrar, al pasar por su lado, Jane no tardó en cogerle de la cintura y acorralarla entre la puerta y sus brazos. Se besaron con ternura y amor, estos besos cada vez eran más calientes y Maura sabia que debía separarse de Jane, como pudo consiguió salir ganándose un resoplido por parte de la otra mujer que en ese momento solo tenia un pensamiento por su cabeza, solo deseaba desnudarla, tumbarla y hacerle el amor en cada rincón de la casa, pero eso tendría que esperar hasta después de la cena.

-Vas a decirme ya donde vamos?- preguntó una impaciente Jane que seguía a Maura a todas partes.

-No- contestó abriendo una cesta y guardando unas bolsas con algo dentro que Jane no llegó a identificar- Te dije que era una sorpresa y así será hasta el final- le dio un ligero apretón en el culo- Anda vamos.

-Ay! Me ocultas cosas, me agredes, y tú dices que me quieres?- Dijo poniendo caritas de cachorito.

-Sí, y mucho, pero no te voy a contar nada.

"Jouch" masculló a su espalda, que Maura no puedo evitar reírse antes aquello.

Guardó la cesta en el maletero y sacó un pañuelo de seda naranja. Una vez dentro del coche se lo entregó a la morena.

-¿Para que es esto? ¿Tampoco me vas a dejar ver? Maur...- volvió a poner pucheros pero no funcionó, la rubia la fulminó con la mirada y entendió todo- Esta bien...me lo pondré...- Maura miró de que no le hacia ninguna trampa, y tras un casto beso en su mejilla encendió el motor camino de la cita sorpresa.

Después de veinte minutos de trayecto, Jane había estado con el oído bien puesto y no oyó tráfico, eso quería decir que habían salido del bullicio de las calles de Boston. Maura llegó hasta su puerta y la ayudó a bajar.

-¿Estas lista?- dijo poniendo los dedos en el nudo del pañuelo. Jane asintió. Dejó caer el pañuelo al suelo y mientras Jane asimilaba la belleza del paisaje que tenia enfrente, Maura la abrazó por la espalda apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Maur...esto es precioso...wow...-se giró y rodeó su cintura y la besó- Nunca había estado en esta parte de Boston...

-Solía escaparme por las tardes y descubrí este maravilloso lugar...- comentó sin separase de los brazos de la morena. Se encontraban en gran campo verde, con un pequeño estanque con un gran árbol al lado, la poca luz del sol se podía ver reflejada en el agua del estanque. -Vamos ven, que se va a enfriar todo esto- sacó la cesta del coche, le cogió la mano a Jane y se dirigieron hacia el árbol donde Maura colocó una manta para sentarse en ella y poder comer.

Empezó sacando un par de copas y una botella de vino, unos platos y unas bolsas con, ¿Patatas fritas y hamburguesas? Jane abrió los como platos al verlas.

-No me digas que son las hamburguesas y patatas del Dirty Robber- Jane seguía sin creerlo. Maura asintió sonriendo- Pero si Joe no vende nada para llevar.

-Pero para mi sí, además sabia que te iba a encantar- Maura sonrió satisfecha, todo iba como lo tenía previsto. Jane se acercó a Maura y la besó con pasión.

-Gracias, me encanta, tu si que sabes complacer a una mujer- Sonrió con un toque de picardía. Ambas empezaron a reír y a comer sus hamburguesas acompañadas con una copa de un buen vino y la mejor compañía que podrían pedir.

-Sabes que Maura?- Jane se encontraba tumbada con la cabeza de Maura encima de su pecho- No me esperaba para nada esto, me lo he paso genial- dijo acariciándole y jugando con su pelo.

-Me alegro de que te gustase mi idea- levantó la cabeza y se observaron comiéndose con la mirada.

-Ha sido una primera cita más que perfecta- Maura se acerco lentamente a sus labios, besándolos lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace, como si al mínimo roce pudiera romperse, fue un beso lento, lleno de ternura- Te quiero- susurró la morena en sus labios.

-Y yo también te quiero Jane- se volvió a acurrucar en el pecho de la morena, aspirando su peculiar olor a lavanda mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

-Maura...Maur cariño... Vámonos a casa, empieza a hacer frío y te éstas quedando dormida...- Maura ronroneo pero al final se levantó, si que empezaba a hacer frío pero estaba muy cómoda.

Jane le tendió su chaqueta y le dijo que la esperara en el coche que ella recogía todo aquello. Cuando regresó al coche no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía tan adorable cuando dormía, la observó por un par de minutos y encendió el motor recordando que no sabia donde estaba, pero ya se las arreglaría para volver a casa, no quería despertarla, Tampoco será tan difícil, solo sigue el sendero y saldrás a la carretera se dijo a sí misma y puso camino hacía casa. Había sido una noche preciosa, llena de risas y anécdotas que Jane le contaba de cuando era pequeña.  
Al ser tarde apenas había tráfico en las calles, así que no tardó en llegar al lujoso barrio donde vivía la doctora, sin despertarla, abrió la puerta de casa dejando la cesta en la encimera de la cocina, regresó al coche y la cargó en brazo, subiéndola hasta su habitación, la tumbo en la cama, la cambio poniéndole el pijama, sabia perfectamente lo que Maura odiaba dormir con la ropa de la calle. Jane cogió su pantalón y camiseta de los Red Sox y se cambio, se metió bajo las sábanas y rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia con sus brazos.

-Buenas noches Maur...- Maura le respondió acurrucadose más, Jane le dio un pequeño beso en su pelo y poco a poco se quedó dormida, al compás de la respiración de la rubia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes de todo pido disculpas por tardar tanto en subir capitulo o cualquier cosa en general, hay muchos factores que me han impedido hacer cosas, lo siento.**

**Este capitulo es bastante adorable, o eso me pareció a mi mientras lo escribía idk, judgar vosotros mismos:)**

**También decir que los próximos capítulos no van a tardar bcs tengo el 8 ya empezado y vienen ahora vacaciones así que le daré un final digno a este fic. (Como mucho 2-3 capítulos mas, depende de vosotros:D)**

**Bueno, que no me lío más, cualquier error, lo siento, lo acabo de escribir ahora, lo revise una vez y ya lo estoy subiendo...Disfruten de este capitulo, juro, nos vemos pronto! Y lo siento por esta tardanza...**

**Todo comentario, bueno o malo, se agradece. **

_**V.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

El café es el otro polo opuesto del imán de la detective. Y todos los polos opuestos se atraen. Era oler ese maravilloso olor y sería capaz de hacer la mayor locura del mundo. No cambiaría por nada ese momento en el que el líquido caliente y amargo roza sus labios para después descender por toda su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago, esa sensación era única y a la cual, con los años, se había vuelto totalmente adicta a el.

Esa mañana no iba a ser diferente, todas las veces que se quedaba a dormir en casa de la doctora, se despertaba con ese olor. Sonrió con los recuerdos de la tarde-noche de ayer. Se levantó de la cama y sin ni siquiera calzarse unas zapatillas, bajo siguiendo ese olor que le llevaría a una de sus últimas adicciones Maura.

Sonrió apoyada en el marco de la cocina, observándola sentada en uno de los taburetes de la pequeña isla, leyendo seguramente alguna revista científica.

-Buenos días...-le susurró en la oreja haciendo que Maura se sobresalta.- Lo siento. -le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno días, Jane- se giró para quedar a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios- ¿Qué beso de 'Buenos días' es ese? -susurró como queriendo que nadie más escuchara aquello.

-¿Y qué clase de persona deja que su preciosa y maravillosa novia despierte sola en una enorme cama? -le regala un puchero marca Rizzoli. Sin demorarse más tiempo, besó aquellos labios a los cuales ya era totalmente adicta.

Jane sonrió en mitad del beso al notar ese sabor a café. No su café instantáneo, sino al que preparaba Maura, siempre explicaba cómo lo preparaba de tal manera que parecía que estaba narrando una escena erótica.

-Hoy es sábado...podemos pasarnos todo el día en casa...ya sabes. -sugirió Maura con una sonrisa pícara.

-Es lo mejor que has podido decir, Maur…-dijo su nombre casi en un ronroneo. La doctora llevó sus dos manos a las mejillas de la detective y la volvió a besar, estuvieron así unos minutos, separándose solo para coger aire.

Después de depositarle un tierno beso en la frente, Jane se dirigió a la alacena a por una taza, al estirar el brazo se le levantó un poco la camiseta, dejando a la vista parte de su cadera, Maura se mordió el labio y escondió su sonrisa detrás de la taza.

Jane se tomó su tiempo, vertió el café en la taza, removió las dos cucharaditas de azúcar, se llevó la taza a los labios, aspiró el aroma, tras acabar su ritual, bebió un largo trago arrepintiese al segundo por lo caliente que estaba. La rubia se rió por lo bajo y continuó con su lectura.

Media taza después, todavía no había dicho ninguna palabra, pero estaban sumergidas en un cómodo silencia, intercambiando alguna que otra mirada o sonrisa.

-Frankie que te he dicho que no voy a prepararte lasaña para comer!- se escuchó la característica voz de Ángela al otro lado de la puerta, al segundo después se abrió, dando paso tanto a Ángela como a un Frankie decepcionado.

-Porque no? Pronto es mi cumple! Ten un detalle con tu hijo. -replicó Frankie.

-Ma, que te he dicho de entrar en las casa ajenas sin llamar primero?- se cruzó de brazos un poco moleta, pero aliviada de que no hubiesen entrado antes.

-Buenos días a ti también Jane- Ángela se acercó a su hija para darle un beso que esta la apartó en seguida. Ángela sonrió al ver a su hija en casa de su 'mejor amiga' y con el pijama.

-Yo puedo preparar la lasaña...-la cara de Frankie se iluminó de felicidad, a lo que la solo sonrió.- Siempre que Jane me ayude, hacer una lasaña es mucho trabajo.-sonrió complacida al ver la cara de frustración de Jane.

-Oh no, no, a mí no me metas, Maura. Sabes que odio cocinar. -se quejó buscando alguien que le apoye en librarse de ayudar en la cocina.

-Por favor Maura, si mi hermana va a colaborar, no hace falta que hagas nada, no quiero morir intoxicado.

Todos rieron menos Jane que le golpeó bastante fuerte el hombro a su hermano.

-Oye! Que no te fíes de mi, lo entiendo, yo tampoco me fiaría de mí misma, pero de Maura? Pero si ella cocina como los ángeles! -Jane le dedicó una tierna sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Ángela ni para Frankie.

-En ese caso, hoy cocinamos Jane y yo. Os esperamos a las dos para comer.

-Pero Maura! -intentó replicar Jane, pero al ver la cara de Maura, ese adorable gesto, cambiando de pensar enseguida, ese poder que solo tenía ella.

Ángela y Franki permanecieron en la casa durante un rato, rato que para Jane fue eterno, deseaba estar a solas con su rubia, y si alguien le preguntaba, Jane lo negaría, pero tenía hagas de cocinar con Maura. Al final desaparecieron por la puerta que habían entrado, Maura les había lanzado alguna que otra indirecta para que se fueran, la cara de irritación divertía a la rubia pero prefería estar a solas.

-Por fin! -gritó Jane al cerrar la puerta y yendo corriendo hacia Maura, la levantó en el brazo, la doctora la rodeó con sus piernas, la morena comenzó a girar causando la risa de la otra mujer. No pudo evitar besarla entre carcajada y carcajada.

-Venga Jane, bájame-seguía riéndose y besándola- Tenemos una lasaña que preparar. -sonrío y una vez en el suelo le dio un último beso corto.

-Más te vale compensarme esta noche Doctora Isles.- le susurró en el cuello colando una de sus manos frías por debajo de la camiseta del pijama, al instante toda la piel de la doctora se erizó por el frio contacto soltando así un grito ahogado.

Maura se separó de Jane dirigiéndose a la nevera, empezando a sacar todos y cada uno de los alimentos necesarios. Por otro lado Jane se acercó a la cadena de música, eligiendo un disco de Lana del Rey, desde que conocía a Maura, se había enamorado perdidamente de esa cantante, su voz le parecía maravillosa, siempre tenía una escusa para ponerla. Colocó el CD en la ranura, puso el volumen bastante alto, cuando empezaron los primeros acordes de 'Born to die' se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a ayudar a cocinar a su novia. Jane no dudó en gritar los temas de cada canción, porque cantar, lo que se dice cantar no hacía, más que nada gritaba, haciendo reír a Maura.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pues aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de este fic. Tenia pensado poner un par más de capítulos pero no quería capítulos de relleno y por algún problema estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar...así que he preferido darle un buen final...**

**Espero que os guste la escena (cuando lleguéis a ella sabréis de que hablo) es una pequeña compensación y regalo :)**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en esta historia, gracias por leerla, poner en favs y por dejar comentarios, o agradezco muchísimo. **

**Nos vemos pronto en alguna de las locuras que tengo pensado hacer y subir pronto!**

**Y ya no me lío más, gracias y espero vuestros comentarios de este ultimo cap! :)**

**Disfruten :)**

_**V.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

Jane ayudó a Maura en todo lo que pudo, la mayoría de veces lo hacía a regañadientes, quejándose de todo. Cansada de sus quejas, Maura terminó por hacer un trato con ella, si se estaba callada y no se comportaba como una niña pequeña, esa misma noche tendría su compensación. Jane ni se lo pensó, la ayudó, pero no sin intentar conseguir su compensación antes de tiempo. Entre caricias, risas y besos, tuvieron la lasaña preparada incluso antes de lo que pensaban.

-Todavía falta una hora para la hora de comer...-dijo la detective besándole el cuello- podríamos aprovechar el tiempo...-volvió a besar desabrochando los botones de la camisa del pijama de la rubia que se le escapó una risa.

-Que yo sepa, todavía es de día, mi compensación solo es para esta noche. -le da un beso rápido.

Con una copa de vino entre sus dedos, Maura se sienta en el sofá a la espera que Jane haga lo mismo. Se tumbó con la cabeza en las piernas de la morena, le sonrió desde esa posición, inconscientemente Jane se puso a jugar con algunos mechones rubios.

-Sabes? -habló en susurros- me pasaría la vida aquí, en esta posición, contigo entre mis brazos, se siente bien. -sonrió, esta vez acariciandole la mejilla.

Maura sonrió, se levantó, sentándose encima de Jane para acto seguido besarla, con ternura, saboreandola, sonriendo en mitad del beso. Poco a poco los besos iban subiendo de temperatura.

-Creo que deberíamos parar...tú madre va a venir en seguida-susurro en sus labios.

La ignoró, la italiana veía cierto morbo en esa situación, ser pilladas, tenía su excitación. Siguió besándola, bajando sus besos por el cuello, desabrochando la camisa con una mano mientras que con la otra la tenía apretándole el culo a la doctora. Y bendito culo. Como se notaban las salidas a correr por las mañanas y el yoga. Sonrió al descubrir los pechos al desabrochar la camisa, tomándose su tiempo para observarlos, volviendo a sonreír cuando Maura empezó a juguetear con el borde de su pantalón de deporte.

Se tuvo que recostar un poco en el sofá cuando Maura empezó a masajear su clitoris, le apretó más el culo, con las dos manos, dándole a entender que no parara, que la necesitaba.

Los gemidos no tardaron en inundar la sala. Maura no supo en que preciso momento acabó desnuda y con Jane encima de ella en el sofá. Fue besando cada peca que encontraba hasta llegar al paraíso de placer de la doctora. Desde esa posición tenía una vista perfecta de los pechos y la cabeza de la doctora entre sus brazos presa del placer.

La lengua de la italiana no tardó en entrar en acción, los gemidos marcaban el compás de su lengua. No pudo más que sonreír sobre su sexo al sentir las manos de Maura en su cabeza empujándola a continuar. Continuó dándole placer con la lengua llevando una mano hasta sus pechos para darle doble placer.

-Mmmm Jane...-susurro Maura rozando el orgasmo.

La penetró con dos dedos jugando con ellos dentro, haciendo círculos, moviéndolos de un lado a otro, sacándolos, metiéndolos, al mismo tiempo seguía con su lengua, absorbiendo todo el líquido que salía de dentro de su doctora. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar, presa del placer que le causaban las caricias de Jane.

El nombre de Jane se escuchó por toda la casa. Besó otra vez donde antes había besado para llegar a sus labios, besándolos haciendo que se probase a sí misma, recibiendo otro gemido. Sonrisas entre besos.

-Se suponía que te tenía que compensar yo a ti...no tú a mí- dijo Maura entre risas, Jane la volvió a besar.

-Tranquila, tenemos toooda la noche- enfatizó la palabra Toda, Maura río de nuevo.

Salió de debajo de la italiana dirigiéndose hacia la escalera, sin preocuparse por su desnudez, comenzó a subir sensualmente las escaleras. Se giró mirando a Jane que la observaba embobada, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Jane se levantó corriendo del sofá para alcanzarla en las escaleras pero Maura la detuvo.

-No Jane, ahora yo me voy a ir a duchar y tú a cambiarte...-vio la cara de decepción de Jane así que la rodeó con los brazos y la beso.- Esto me molesta tanto como a ti, pero tú madre y tu hermano van a llegar en nada. -la volvió a besar y terminó de subir las escaleras. Cerró con llave el baño porque sabía que sería capaz de entrar mientras se duchaba.

Maura bajó media hora después con unos pantalones blancos con una blusa azul cielo, decidió no ponerse tacones sino unas deportivas blancas, tampoco se maquilló. El pelo le caía por los hombros todavía un poco húmedo.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró a Angela y Frankie en la cocina hablando con Jane, que al verla sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado hace un rato. Saludo a todos con un abrazo a cada uno.

Terminaron de sacar los platos a la mesa. Jane agradeció a su madre que le hubiese hecho una tarta de manzana, le encantaba ese postre.

-Jane...creo que deberíamos contarle a tu madre...es familia, debería ser ella la primera en saber lo nuestro...-le comentó mientras servía las porciones de lasaña en cada plato.

-Estoy de acuerdo, en la comida se lo contamos- miro a los lados para cersionarse de que no había ningunos ojos curiosos observándolas y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, después le sonrió y se llevó los platos a la mesa. -¡A comer! -gritó Jane.

-Janie no hace falta que grites! Estamos aquí mismo! -dijo la mayor de los Rizzoli sentándose en su sitio habitual en la mesa.

La comida pasó entre conversaciones banales, otras un tanto profundas, y unas cuantas más sobre el trabajo y la comisaría. Ángela como siempre, le decía a su hija, y ahora también a su hijo mediano, que tuviera cuidado en el trabajo que no sabía todo lo que podría ocurrir.

Se acercaba el momento de contárselo, todos sentados en el sofá con la tarta de manzana en la mesilla de enfrente, con la mirada decidieron que era el momento.

-Ma, Frankie, tenemos algo que contaros...-Ángela las miró preocupada, miro también a su hijo este le devolvió la mirada de no entender nada.

-Lo que Jane quiere decir es que...-continuó Maura, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

Frankie entendió por donde iban los tiros igual que su madre. Las dos parecían un flan, Frankie y Ángela estallaron en risas, eso solo consiguió una gran confusión en la cara de las otras mujeres que ahora eran ellas la que no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando. El primero en hablar fue Frankie.

-Hermanita, no hace falta que te pongas tan nerviosa para contarnos algo que ya sabemos...-fue interrumpido por su madre.

-Por fin dais el paso! Ya era hora! No sé quién era más tonta de las dos por no darse cuenta.- confesó Ángela sonriendo por la vergüenza que les estaba haciendo pasar.

-Pero...como lo sabéis? -preguntó una sonrojada Maura.

-Por el amor de dios Maura! Lo saben todos! -detective y doctora cruzaron su mirada- Parecíais un matrimonio, pasáis el día juntas, en el trabajo casi que vivís juntas, discutis como tal.

-Además, que vuestra tensión sexual se notaba a leguas! -se rió al ver a su hermana abrir tanto la boca, juraría que casi se le desencaja, no había nada que más le gustaba que fastidiar a su hermana mayor.

-Frankie! -le regañó su madre.

Tras unos minutos de asimilación por parte de las dos mujeres, se miraron y comenzaron a reír como si no hubiese un mañana, contagiándolos también. Poco a poco se fueron relajando. Hablaron de cómo había sucedido todo, de cómo Casey pilló a Maura saliendo de la ducha...

A media tarde, tras ver un partido de los Red Rox, el cual ganaron, y terminarse toda la tarta de manzana, Ángela y Frankie se fueron, poniendo como escusa que tenían cosas que hacer pero la verdad era que se habían fijado en que las dos mujeres querían un rato a solas, así que eso hicieron, les dejaron un poco de intimidad, era lo que se merecían después de tantos años ocultando lo que sentían.

Recostadas en el sofá y con la manta cubriéndoles las piernas, hablaban sobre lo que había pasado antes dándose cuenta así de la razón que llevaban, que era como un matrimonio casi que vivían juntas. Con esto último pensamiento Maura tuvo una idea.

-Jane -le susurró- que te parecería vivir aquí conmigo? -Jane la miró como diciendo que ya casi que vivían juntas- Quiero decir, oficialmente, traer todas tus cosas aquí...

-Maur...-le acarició la mejilla- no hay cosa que más desee en este mundo que vivir contigo y despertar junto a ti todos los días de mi vida. -sonrieron y se besaron por un tiempo volviendo a la misma posición.

Y era verdad, Jane no deseaba otra cosa que ver a su sexy doctora despertar cada mañana, verla en sus días buenos y en otros no tan buenos, verla vestir esos vestidos de infarto o simplemente verla vestida con sus pantalones y camiseta anchas de los Red Sox, verla con y sin maquillaje. Tenía claro que quiera pasar toda su vida con esa mujer que ahora se había dormido en sus brazos sonrió al pensar en todo lo que se avecinaba a partir de ese momento, besó la frente de la rubia cerrando los ojos para lanzarse ella también a los brazos de morfeo.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
